Mermaids for Venus
by Boyce
Summary: A simple boat ride that ends in an underwater village. Will Mina survive? And what about this weird statue? COMPLETE
1. Drowning

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 1 : Drowning

/ At the Beach \

(Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini and Darien were spending the day at the beach. It was a very hot day. Serena was building a sand castle with Rini and Darien. Amy was swimming, while Raye was catching the sunrays. Lita and Mina were

fishing for the dinner of the group)

Serena: Don't do that! The tower will collapse if you put too much sand!

Rini : I know what I'm doin, Meatball head.

Serena: Hmph!

(Rini puts her bucket of sand to solidify the tower. She adds some water at the base)

Rini : See? Wrong as always!

(The tower starts to shake, and crumbles)

Rini : Oh no!

Serena: AH! Told you so... But Nooooooooooooo! No one ever listens to the great Serena!

Rini : Shut up. At least I'm trying to build something! I don't hang all over Darien.

Darien: She's right. You haven't touch the sand castle once ever since we started it!

Serena: (Blush) Well... Hmm...

Rini : You're spacing out again! Look at that drewl

Serena: I'm not!

Rini : You are!

Serena: No No No NOOOOOO

Rini : Yes Yes Yes YESSSSSSSS

Darien: (Tear Drop) I give up. (Darien gets up, and walks in the direction of a big pile of rocks. Mina and Lita are on the top of them, each one with a fishing rod in hand) So girls... Any luck yet?

Mina : No! I didn't catch a thing ever since I've started

Lita : (Tear Drop) Well, if you would put your worm THROUGH the hook instead of just around it, maybe it wouldn't fall in the water, and you would catch some fishes!

Mina : Oh, but poor worms. (Shakes head) It's too cruel.

Darien: (Smiling) Always the kind heart Mina!

Mina : (Blush) I know. Even if they are sticky and gross... I just can't kill them.

Lita : (Smiles) It's okay. I caught a lot of fishes, and I'll start the fire very soon to cook them.

Darien: Great! Keep it up girls! (He waves at them, and goes to see Raye. She had sunglasses on her eyes to stop the strong sun) Hey Raye... What's up?

Raye : Hmm? (She looks in the direction of Darien) Oh Darien! Not much... Just relaxin on the beach.

Darien: (Sits besides her) Yeah... A beautiful day, isn't it?

Raye : (Looks at him, blush) Hmm... Yeah it is.

Darien: (Looks at her) Something wrong?

Raye : (Head down) No... Nothing

Darien: Oh... I'm sorry Raye. I didn't... (He looks at Serena... She was still in an argument with Rini over the castle. He takes the hand of Raye) Please cheer up. I know it must not always be easy for you to see me with Serena... But you know I still care about you...

Raye : Thank you. I know... (Smiles) Don't worry. I'm fine! (Hugs him) Thank you for your words!

Amy : Heeeeeeeyyy! (Amy runs from the water back to her towel which was besides Raye) Ohhhh yeah! Water's great!

(Amy shakes her head, throwing water everywhere)

Raye : Amy! You're splashing me!

Amy : (Smiles) It's only water Raye! (Sits on her towel, looking at Darien) I hope I'm not interrupting anything...

Darien: (Laughing) Of course not! We were just chatting

Raye : Yeah... (Removes sunglasses) Anyway, it's hot... I think I'll go on a boat ride before dinner... Wanna join me Amy? I don't want to go alone...

Amy : No thanx... I'm exhausted after that long swim, and I want to relax a bit with my book!

Raye : (Tear Drop) Oh... How about you Darien?

Darien: Serena would kill me if I'd go alone with you on a boat ride... I'm sorry! And I doubt you'll want to take either Rini or Serena.

Raye : (Smiles) That wasn't tough to figure out huh?

Darien: (Thinks) But you can ask Mina... She has no luck with the fishes... And I doubt she loves fishing. I think you might have a chance with her!

Raye : Really? Okay Thanks! (She runs over the rocks while waving at Darien and Amy) Hey Miiiiiiiina! Wanna join me on a boat ride before dinner?

Mina : Oh yes yes! (Looks at Lita) Do you mind if I go with Raye? I mean I dont want to let you fish alone...

Lita : (Smiling) Hey it's okay! I got a lot of fishes already for dinner. Just need a couple more, and I'll start cooking them.

Mina : (Smiles) Okay! (Looks at Raye) I'm coming Raye! (She jumps down the rocks. When she touched the sand, her feet started to burn her) Ow! Hot Hot!

Raye : (Laughing) Got to get use to it girl! Come on, the boat is over there!

(Raye turns around and waves at the group, as does Mina. They head to the harbor to reach the boat they rented for the day. Mina jumps in, and goes to sit in the front)

Mina : You know how to drive this thing?

Raye : (Jumps in) No problem! I've learned when I was young!

Mina : Wow! Cool!

Raye : (Smiles) Yep! (Turns the motor on) Ready Mina?

Mina : (Salutes) Yes Captain!

Raye : (Laughs) Alright! Lets go!

(Raye takes the wheel, and the boat starts advancing. She started slowly, advancing through the waves. As they were going away from the coast, Raye was pushing the boat faster)

Mina : (Hair in the wind) Alright! My ribbon is pulling my hair though... (She removes it. As soon as she removes, her long blonde hair started flowing freely in the wind) Much better!

Raye : (Yelling) Be careful not to drop your ribbon! The wind is strong at this speed.

Mina : (Turning around) What did you say? (She looked at Raye making strange signs at her, pointing her hand. She also felt the speed of the boat going down. She looks at her hand) Wha? My ribbon! Where is it?

Raye : (Slowing the boat down) Oh Mina! You dropped it when you were looking at me! I told you to hold it tight. (Pointing in the sky) Look...

Mina : (Looks at her ribbon dancing in the wind) Hey! Come back here...

(Raye was following slowly the ribbon floating in the wind with the boat. Finally, after long minutes, the wind dropped the ribbon in the sea)

Mina : Finally! Awww... It's all wet now!

Raye : Quit whining. At least, we'll be able to get it back.

(As they were talking, the ribbon sank under the water)

Raye : That's weird... Logically it would float on the surface.

Mina : Yeah... (She walks at the back of the boat. She takes the small ladder, and puts it on the side of the boat) I'm gonna have to go take a look.

Raye : Oh... But aren't you afraid of sharks? Or what if it sank to the bottom of the sea? It's way to deep for you to swim all the way down there.

Mina : We are not that far from the shore, so it shouldn't be too deep for me... Hey, I'm not Mercury, but I'm gonna be okay! I can hold my breath for about a minute, so if my ribbon is too deep, I'll come back, okay?

Raye : Alright! If you have difficulties finding it, I'll come help you...

Mina : It's okay... I know you don't really love water. So I don't want to make you unconfortable.

Raye : Yeah, but friends got to stick together (Winks)

Mina : (Putting her feet in the water. She passes a hand in her long free hair, smiles) I know! It won't be long! It can't have sank that deep.

(With these words, she took a deep breath and she jumped feet first in the water. Raye looked at her friend disappear in the blue waters of the sea, hoping she would be okay. Underwater, Mina slowed her descent my kicking her feet. Her long blonde hair that was flowing straight up came down her face blinding her. She passed her two hands in her face, pulling her hair backward. She looked down, but she only saw her barefeet. As she forced her eyes a bit, she could see the bottom. So it wasn't as deep as Raye thought it was. She looked left and right but saw nothing but water. Some bubbles escaped her mouth, as she put her body horizontaly to start her swim. She pulled her arms in front of her, and pushed the water with her hands as her legs were kicking the water behind her. Each time she pulled her arms in front of her again, her long blond hair was dancing over the top of her head. After several strokes, she still couldn't see her ribbon anywhere in these dark waters. She let all her air out, and swam upward toward the boat. Her wet head popped out of the water near Raye)

Raye : Mina! Thank God... I was starting to worry. So any luck?

Mina : (Swimming toward the boat) No... I couldn't find it anywhere. I don't understand... It can't sink very fast. It's as light as a feather.

Raye : Hmm... And we don't have any mask or goggles to look underwater (Removing her sandals) I...

Mina : (Looking at her) Seems you want to come help me...

Raye : (Putting her feet in the water) Yes! I know your ribbon means a lot to you...

(Mina smiled at her friend. At the bottom of the sea, a pair of blue eyes was watching curiously the surface, holding a red ribbon in it's palm)

Raye : I can't hold my breath very long, and my hair will probably constantly get in my face. But hey! I'm ready Mina...

Mina : Alright!

(Raye dove from the boat head first into the clean waters of the sea. Mina took another breath, and her head disappeared in the blue waters of the sea. She spotted Raye, and she looked in the other direction she was looking, hoping to find her ribbon. Raye was advancing slowly through the water... Her kicking legs were the only parts of her body propulsing her. Her long black hair was flowing peacefully on her back. Her purple eyes were scanning the water, but with no results. The only thing she saw was Mina swimming very deeply. She recognized her long blond hair dancing with the water over her head. Still stroking the water in the same way, Mina was looking carefully at the rocks, sitting at the bottom of the sea. She looked up, and she saw Raye releasing bubbles, going at the surface. She felt she still had some time before feeling the need for air, and she swam deeper a bit by kicking her feet a couple of times. Just as she was about to swim back at the surface, she spotted a red tissue floating by a weird coral. "My ribbon!" she thought excited. She forgot her need for air,and swam deeper toward it. She was now at the bottom, as she put her two feet on some muddy rocks. Mina took her ribbon in her hand, but at the same time, a shadow emerged in front of her. She gasped, and let out a big amount of bubbles from her mouth. What she saw in front of her amazed her... There was a green scaled girl, with long floating purple hair and blue eyes. She had palms in place of hands, and her legs were replaced by a big fishtail... It was a mermaid. The blue eyes of Mina were opened wide, as she passed a hand in her face to remove her flowing hair. Unfortunately for her, she realized too late she was at the end of her air. Quickly, she gave herself a strong push with her feet and was trying to gain the surface in a distress swim... but it was too late for poor Mina. She fainted in the middle of the water, her body sinking slowly down, leaving a long trail of tiny bubbles from her mouth. Her long golden hair was floating straight up, as her hand opened, letting her ribbon float away... ... ...)

/ Cemetary \

(It was a rainy day. A group of person in black were assembled around the same grave. Between these people, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Rini and Darien were there. All the girls were sharing tears, as Darien was holding Serena real close to him, sadness in his face)

Raye : (Crying) It's all my fault... I shouldn't have let her dive that deep for her ribbon. Now she's gone forever

Amy : Raye... It's not your fault (Hugs Raye)

Lita : I'm gonna miss her smile, her joy... Even her clumziness. (She dries a tear) Good-Bye Mina...

Serena: (Crying) Why her... Why Mina? Come back... Come back to us...

Darien: Serena... (Hugs her)

(As people were starting to leave, only the 5 girls and Darien were still there for their lost friend. A pair of curious eyes emerged behind a tree. The shadow walked toward the remaining group to see what was happening)

Shadow: Hey guys... What's wrong? (No response) Come on, tell me!

Rini : Bye Bye Mina... Snf I'm gonna miss you.

Shadow: Wha? (The shadow turns around. It read it's name on the grave) No... It can't be!

Serena: Oh Mina... Mina... Mina...

Mina : I'm here Serena! I'm not dead (She comes to hug her friend, but she passes right through her) What the?

(Suddenly, all became black around her friends. One by one, they were disappearing in the darkness)

Mina : Don't leave me! PLEASE! (Serena disappeared with Darien... Only Raye was left with her) Raye! Can you hear me? (She watches her friend... Suddenly, her long raven hair starts flowing around her head. Her black dress is replaced by a red swimsuit. Bubbles come out of her mouth as she starts swimming to the sky) Raye! Ugh... I... can't... breathe! (Her orange swimsuit appears on her... Her blonde hair starts flowing freely around her head too. She wants to swim to the surface, but her foot is attached at a chain. She screams in a cloud of bubbles) RAYE! Help... ... me! (She looks at the surface to see Raye smiling, swimming with a red ribbon in her hand) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

End of Chapter 1


	2. I'm Alive!

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 2 : I'm Alive!

/ In a weird room \

Mina : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She gets up real quickly, breathing heavily) Oh my God... What a nightmare! (As she comes to her senses, she sees her blonde hair floating in front of her eyes) What the? (She looks around) I'm... I'm still underwater. But how can... I can breathe. (She takes two three breaths, watching the bubbles floating away each time) Am I still dreaming?

(As she looks around, she hears a voice coming behind her)

: You're awake finally. How do you feel... Goddess Venus?

(Mina turns around to look at the voice she just heard. As she spots her, she recognize the same girl she saw before fainting in the sea when she tried to reach the surface, the mermaid)

Mina : Gulp You're a mermaid! A real mermaid! Pinches self OW! I'm not dreaming! Oh my... Oh my! (Panics)

Mermd : Calm down, please!

Mina : How do you want me to calm down? I'm stuck I don't know where. I'm breathing even though I'm underwater and I'm talking to a mermaid! And how do you know I'm related to Venus? And a Goddess? Me?

Mermd : I can explain it all to you, dear Goddess.

(Mina takes a deep breath, releasing a cloud of bubbles)

Mina : Alright. I'm listening to you... Do you have a name?

Mermd : (Smiles) Yes! My name is Nelia

Mina : And my name is Mina. Nice to meet you Nelia... But can you please explain what's going on? How did I get here? How can I breathe underwater?

Nelia : Right. (Swims nearer) I was looking for pearls as I do everyday. Suddenly, I heard a big noise coming from the surface. I watched and I saw a big boat swimming over the water. I hid at the bottom, watching it closely. I saw something floating, left behind by the boat. So I swam toward it, but as I was swimming, the boat turned around and it came back right at me! I teleported near the object, and I took it. After that, I went to hide at the bottom again.

Mina : Ahhh... That sure explains a lot of things.

Nelia : I heard a sound coming from the surface again, and that's when I saw you. I've never seen anything so beautiful in our kingdom! A beautiful girl moving gracefully in our waters, with her long golden hair dancing in the sea.

Mina : (Blushes) Hmm... Thank you. But I was just swimming around you know...

Nelia : But it was magical! You don't have a tail like us to swim, but you were still able to move so gracefully. I saw you come back with another being, very similar to you. But her hair was darker than yours. I looked at her, and she didn't have your grace in the water. When I turned back to you, you were very near to me. I got... scared somehow, thinking you would punish me for taking that red thing. I just put my arm up, and you came to me to pick it up, and swam away again. I was so surprise I turned back at you, and I guess you saw me. That's when I saw your face real close... You had the exact same face of our Goddess Venus. I was stunned for a moment. I saw you swimming again, but forgive me great Goddess, but you seemed to have lost your gracefulness, having a hard time to swim. And I saw you sink moments after, inanimated. I couldn't resist, and I approached myself of you. I touched you, but only small bubbles were coming from your mouth. Even your golden hair had lost some life. I didn't know what to do, and I only had our Legend in mind about our Great Goddess Venus. I concentrated on our priestess shelter, and I teleported you there with me.

Mina : (What is she talking about? Legend?... I'll ask after) So... you can teleport? That's wicked cool!

Nelia : Yes. A mermaid's mind is real strong. Anyway, we appeared in our holy shelter, and the priestess saw me with you besides me. She swam slowly with her wand, and looked at you. "Oh My... Our dear Goddess has finally appeared!", she said. Before I could say anything, she used her wand and babbled in a language I never heard before touching you. And after, she said "Nelia, bring her in the back room and look on her. She'll wake up soon". She disappeared after that. I listened to her, and I watched over you until you awoke just moments ago...

Mina : I see... I bet it's because of the Priestess that I can also breath underwater.

Prists: You are right, Goddess Venus.

Nelia : Priestess Holly (She bows)

(Another mermaid, holding a scepter, entered the room. She had long flowing white hair, and pure green eyes. Besides these differences, she looked a lot like Nelia)

Holly : Little Nelia... How many times have I told you! Call me Holly.

Nelia : But Priestess Holly...

Holly : (Tear Drop) Anyway, welcome to our little village, All Powerful Goddess Venus.

Mina : (Why do they all call me Goddess Venus?) Hum... Thank you, Priestess. But I...

Holly : You probably have many questions on your mind.

Mina : Yes! To begin, why do you all call me Goddess Venus? I mean, how can I be a Goddess in a world of mermaids when I don't even have a tail, or scales, or can't breath underwater? And I never came here before... And...

Holly : I know people with no tails have adapted to the water. I've seen quite a few swim in the water over my life. Great Goddess, can you swim with me? It might be easier to explain this at our Great Statue...

Nelia : Priestess Holly, are you're sure it's alright? Everyone will see her, and we don't know what the reactions will be...

Holly : I have faith in our people, Nelia.

(While they were discussing, Mina closed her eyes, and she gave herself a little push from the bed. Her long blonde hair started to descend slowly, covering her face. She took her hand, and removed the hair blinding her in a cloud of bubbles coming from her mouth. She started swimming around the room, her long flowing gold hair bringing beauty to each of her strokes, only leaving a trail of tiny bubbles behind her. After a minute, she stops her swim in front of the Priestess and starts to sink a bit to be at the same height as the 2 other mermaids. Her flowing hair started to flow down on her face again. She blew a could of bubbles to get her hair out of her face, and smiled at the Priestess)

Mina : As you can see, I haven't lost my ability to swim!

(The Priestess was still in awe, mouth wide opened, while her white hair danced around her head)

Holly : Amazing... Thats was so graceful... She is indeed our beloved Goddess we've waited for so long

Mina : Priestess Holly?

Holly : (Snapping out of it) Huh? Oh yes! Dear Goddess Venus... I

Mina : Please... call me Mina.

Holly : As you wish, Goddess Mina.

(A tear drop appeared over Mina's head while Nelia let a little laugh go in a small trail of bubbles)

Holly : What is so funny Nelia?

Nelia : Nothing, great Priestess.

Holly : Anyway, like I was saying, maybe it would be better if you followed us to our Great Statue in the middle of the village.

Mina : If you say so Priestess Holly, I will follow you.

Holly : Thank you, Goddess Mina! Please, come this way.

(The Priestess swam toward the doorway in a single stroke of her tail, in the amazement of Mina. She turned around to face the doorway, and started swimming toward the exit with all the grace that comes with her swim. Nelia closed the march behind Mina)

End of Chapter 2


	3. Statue

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 3 : Statue

/ In the village \

(Priestess Holly was swimming very slowly in front of the group, after Mina asked politely if she could swim a little bit slower, since she doesn't have a tail like them. Everywhere she looked, Mina saw eyes of curious mermaids looking at her. She was in a foreign world, and she felt very unconfortable. Although her ears were full of water, she could hear some "It's our Goddess" coming from the different houses. She tried to talk about something to forget all of this)

Mina : You have a nice little village here.

Nelia : Yes. It's a small and peaceful place.

Mina : But don't you have like, shark attacks or squid attacks or something in the ocean?

Nelia : ...

(Nelia didn't say anything... she just turned her head away from Mina, sadness showing on her face)

Mina : (Feeling bad) Nelia... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything that could...

Nelia : It's alright Mina...

(Mina still felt bad for what she said to Nelia, but before she could say anything else, the Priestess stopped her swim, stopping Mina and Nelia at the same time)

Holly : We're here!

(Mina took a few seconds to look around. It seemed that they stopped at the center of the village. There was a lot of vegetation around, and some kinds of benches made from different kinds of seaweed disposed in circles around the "Plaza". And in the middle of it all, there was a statue)

Holly : Here's the statue of our Great Goddess Venus.

Mina : (In shock) I... I can't believe it.

(Mina started to swim toward the statue, and she examined every detail about it. The statue was about a girl, swimming in the water. She was in the middle of a stroke, a trail of bubbles leaving from her mouth. Her long hair was flowing on her back. Her long arms seemed like it was cutting the water in front of her, and her long extended legs giving her the speed she needed to advance. Mina stopped in front of it, and she started checking everything. She checked the length of the statue's hair, which matched perfectly her long blonde hair. She saw that the statue didn't have a red ribbon in her hair, which was different than Mina's usual hairstyle, but she remembered while passing a hand in her long flowing hair that she lost it in the ocean. She looked at the body, and went to see the fingernails of the statue. She looked at her fingernails and amazingly, the length of Mina's nails and the statue's were exactly the same)

Mina : I can't believe it. She has the exact same fingernails as me... Even the length

(She looked at the legs of the statue, and she couldn't believe it. She put her foot besides the foot of the statue, and everything was exactly the same, from their ankles to the tip of their long toenails. She was so absorb in her comparison that she didn't see all the mermaids that gathered around the statue in amazement)

Holly : As you can see, Our Great Statue is the exact replica of yourself, Great Goddess...

(The crowd of mermaids began to whisper among each other)

Mina : (She swam back to the Priestess) But... how? when?

Holly : This Statue is called "The Great Goddess Venus". It was here before I was borned 800 years ago...

Mina : 800 years ago? But, I was far from born back then... I'm only 16 years old.

Holly : The Priestess before me said to me that this statue was in fact made about 1000 years ago.

Mina : 1000 years ago... Why was it constructed?

Holly : Nelia... It's a good way to see if you remember your studies. Please tell our Great Goddess why this statue was made.

Nelia : (Nervous) Y-Yes Priestess Holly...

Mina : Studies? Nelia, are you studying to become a Priestess too?

Nelia : (Nods) Yes. It's been my dream ever since I saw for the first time our beloved Priestess Holly.

Mina : Aww... That's great!

Nelia : (Blushes) I'm glad our Great Goddess thinks it is a good idea. But for now, here's the story of this statue... About a 1000 years ago, our little village was in despair. A giant squid was creating havoc in our peaceful world. Each year, the monster came to our village, and asked for a sacrifice to be made. If the village refused, the squid would destroy the village and all of their harvest. Although they didn't want to, the villagers had no choice but to do what was asked by the monster.

Mina : That's horrible!

Nelia : I know... But it was also then that the miracle occured. A young and very beautiful girl appeared in our village. After hearing the story about the giant squid, she met with the monster and vanquished the demon that was haunting the village. They made big celebrations, and to commemorate the acts of the young heroine, this statue of her was made and put in the center of the Plaza.

Holly : Very good Nelia. I can see you take your studies very seriously.

Nelia : Thank you, Oh Priestess Holly.

Mina : A young and beautiful girl... you mean a human girl? What was a human girl doing swimming at these depths... And how was she able to breath underwater?

Holly : The story doesn't say. Maybe she was aided by another Priestess, just like I helped you breathe underwater, Goddess Mina. But the story also says that if terror would again rise its evil hands on our village, the Goddess would reappear and help us again.

Mina : A 1000 years ago... Hmm... Wait a minute, could it be that I was the one who came to help these mermaids 1000 years ago, when we were fighting for the defense of the Moon Kindgom? It would explain why the statue is looking exactly like me, although the reasons why I wouldn't have my ribbon or why I would come swimming at the bottom of the ocean is still unclear to me But didn't you just say the Goddess would reappear when terror strikes again?

Holly : Yes I did...

Mina : Since you think I'm your Goddess Venus... does it mean... ?

Nelia : Please... You just have to help us.

Holly : Nelia, please!

Mina : What's wrong? This seems like a peaceful village...

Holly : Great Goddess Mina, please hear us. We ask for your help to eliminate the terror that lives in our village.

Mina : Please tell me what's going on, and I'll see what I can do.

Holly : Thank you. Look around you... and tell me what you see.

(Mina looked around herself, and she saw a lot of mermaids gathered in the Plaza, but nothing peculiar)

Mina : I'm sorry Priestess, but I don't see anything that catches my attention. A lot of lovely mermaids, but...

Holly : Yes... A lot of mermaids... but no mermen.

(Mina heard the comments of the Priestess, and when she looked around again, she saw in fact that there were only female mermaids... The men were nowhere to be seen)

Mina : I'm sorry. Where I come from, mermaids are usually beautiful young girls with fishtails. We hardly ever talk about male mermaids. That's why the fact that all of the mermaids were female didn't ring a bell. I'm so sorry...

Holly : Do not worry Goddess Mina. But you must know that mermaids also need to reproduce with males.

Mina : (Blush) Y-Yes...

Holly : But like I said, there are no males in our village anymore.

Mina : What happened?

(A mermaid came out of the croud to speak)

Mermd : My Goddess (She kneels) The monster came, and he took all of our men and also our little merboys. (She starts to cry) She took my Aven, andmy little Tear away from me... this monster must pay.

Mina : Please, stand up. What is your name?

Mermd : (She gets up) Kathy

Mina : Who did this Kathy? What kind of monster?

Nelia : It's a giant squid... just like a 1000 years ago. But this time, he took all of our men, and he uses them as his slaves... or even worse...

Mina : Nelia... (She swims to her, and takes her palmy hands). It also took someone important to you?

(Nelia started to cry)

Holly : The monster took her love away. She pleaded the monster not to take him, but the monster just spitted on her and laughed at her.

(Mina felt the sadness rise in her, but also the frustration)

Mina : I'm sorry Nelia... I didn't know.

(Mina looked at Nelia's face, and passed a hand on her cheek)

Holly : Great Goddess, we implore you to help us defeat this vile creature, so that the curse we suffer may end.

Mina : (She swims to Holly) I don't know if I can be of any use. I mean, you had to use your powers to help me survive in your world. Didn't you try to use your magic to defeat the monster?

Holly : We tried. And we were able to repel the beast for years. But it developped an immunity to our Priestess' spells, and we couldn't do anything to stop it afterwards...

Mina : Damn it... I wish I had my Sailor Venus powers here. But I don't have my power stick and I'm underwater

(While she was thinking, she felt tickles coming on both her feet. She looked down, and she saw two little mermaids playing with her feet)

Mermd : (Touches Mina's toenails) Look Olive! The Goddess has 2 tails, and she only have 5 little scales on each legs.

Olive : I can see Elysa! How can she swim with 2 tails and no palms?

(Mina giggled in a cloud of bubbles that got lost in her long flowing hair, her ticklish toes feeling the palms of the little mermaids)

Holly : Elysa! Olive!

Elysa : Goddess, will you help us get our papa back?

(Mina looked at the little mermaid who was playing with her toes)

Mina : Sweetie... (Swims to her) Sigh I'll do what I can to get your dad back, okay?

Elysa : You promise?

Mina : (Smiles) Yes, it's a promise between you and me.

Elysa : Thank you Goddess Venus!

(Elysa jumped in Mina's arm, and hugged real tight. Mina smiled and hugged the little mermaid back. Nelia just watched and smiled)

Holly : Elysa... Oh thank you, Great Goddess.

Mina : I'll give my best shot. Where does the monster live?

Holly : It lives North of our village, at bout 1hour of swim.

Mina : An hour of swimming? (Tear Drop) Oh man...

Holly : I'm sorry... That's an hour of mermaid swimming.

Mina : (Super Tear Drop) I see. I think I better get some rest first. All those emotions and swimming left me tired.

Nelia : Please, I offer you my house for you to rest, Great Goddess.

Mina : Are you sure? I mean...

Nelia : For what you have proposed to do, it's the least I can do to help you out... Mina.

Mina : (Smiles) Thank you Nelia.

(The mermaids all gathered around Mina to thank her for her courage and what she offered to do for the village. After some hugs, Mina left with Nelia to get some rest)

End of Chapter 3


	4. Do Not Worry

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 4 : Do Not Worry

/ Nelia's House \

(Mina was having a hard time to get some sleep. The heavy sound of bubbles leaving her mouth each time she breathed kept her awake. After a couple of hours, she got out of her bed, and swam toward one of the 'windows' of Nelia's house. Nelia's house was really close to the Plaza, and she had a view on the statue of the Goddess)

Mina : The Goddess Venus... Unbelieveable. Who would have thought that a statue of me would be lying at the bottom of the sea, and that I would be a Goddess for these mermaids. But if this squid is as tough as I've heard, what can I do against it? I'm no fish, I'm just a girl at the bottom of the sea. I can't battle underwater... Sigh

Nelia : Something bothering you, Mina?

Mina : Surprised Nelia! You startled me...

Nelia : I'm sorry... it wasn't my intention

Mina : (Smiles) Don't worry about it, Nelia. You're not sleeping?

Nelia : I had a hard time sleeping ever since this monster appeared in our village. I'm having nightmares each night about it.

Mina : Poor Nelia... (She swims over her, and hugs her) I'll do what I can to help you out...

Nelia : (Hugging back, crying) I'm so sorry that we impose this burdain on you... I...

Mina : Shhhhhh...

(Nelia stayed in Mina's arms, hoping with all her heart she would succeed)

Mina : I need to change our thoughts Nelia... Let me tell you about my world.

Nelia : You mean the world above the water?

Mina : Yes. If my instinct is correct, the coast is not far from here. Where I live, there are millions of other people, just like me.

Nelia : Millions of Goddesses? Amazing...

Mina : (Laughs) No, not like me. There are other people, just like each mermaid is different in your village.

Nelia : I see... I studied the humans, but since the only sketches of humans we have here are representations of our Great Goddess, I've never really seen another human being.

Mina : (Smiles) Where I live, I have great friends... The sweet and gentle Amy, the hot-tempered Raye, the tall and strong Lita and the clumzy but lovable Serena. Oh! Remember the other girl you saw swimming with me? That was Raye.

Nelia : Yes... the dark-haired girl, I remember.

Mina : Who knows? Now that I know about this village, maybe one day I could present my friends to you.

Nelia : (Smiles) I would be my honor to meet your friends.

(Mina smiled, but paused, and tried to remove all of her flowing hair out of her face. Nelia watched her, and smiled)

Mina : How come your hair doesn't flow into your face like mine do?

Nelia : I don't know... Maybe it's evolution, but our long hair always flows around, but never into our face.

Mina : I usually have a red ribbon that runs through my hair, and helps me to keep it in the back of my head.

Nelia : (She grabs the reb ribbon) You mean this piece of tissue?

Mina : My ribbon! Yes, that's my red ribbon (Nelia hands it to her) Thank you!

(Mina tried to attach the red ribbon in her hair, but since her hair was flowing all around, it was impossible for her to attach it correctly)

Nelia : (Smiles) Want me to help you?

Mina : (Removes the ribbon) Naw... Just keep it for now (She hands Nelia the ribbon). I've got use to my hair flowing all around. (She let go of a big yawn, translated in a big cloud of bubbles coming from her wide open mouth) I think I'm going to try to catch some sleep now.

Nelia : Thank you for cheering me up, Godd... I mean Mina!

Mina : It's my pleasure Nelia. Please try to catch some sleep too.

Nelia : I will.

(With these words, Mina swam back to the bed Nelia lent to her, and after a couple of minutes, her heavy eyes closed, and she felt asleep)

/ Village's Plaza \

(Nelia's was cleaning some pearls when Mina woke up. They said Hi to each other, and immediately went to the village's Plaza, where Holly and all of the other mermaids where waiting for them)

Holly : It is my honor to welcome you again, Great Goddess.

Mina : The honor is all mine, Holly. (All of the other mermaids bowed to Mina) Please, you don't have to...

(In the back, Mina could hear voices that were getting closer to her)

: Come on, swim faster! We are going to miss the Great Goddess.

: (Swims faster) I know I know!

(Mina turned herself to see the two familiar faces of Olive and Elysa. Mina looked at them, smiling at the two young mermaids)

Mina : Hello Olive... Hello Elysa. How are you doing?

Elysa : I'm doing fine!

Olive : And me too, Mina!

Holly : Olive! Please don't disrespect our Great Goddess... Call her Goddess Mina.

Olive : But Nelia said we could call her Mina.

Holly : Nelia!

Mina : Please Holly... I don't see any problem for anyone to call me Mina. It is my name.

Holly : But... you are a Goddess...

Mina : Trust me Holly. There is no offense at all. Please don't yell at these little mermaids...

Olive : Mina! Elysa and I made these for you.

Elysa : We hope they will bring you good luck!

Mina : (She swims down to the two little mermaids) What did you make? (Olive shows the gifts they made) They are beautiful!

Olive : These are scale rings for your tails. We hope they will make you swim faster!

Mina : Ah... Anklets!

Elysa : Annnk... lets?

Mina : (Smiles) Yes! (Shows her ankles) This part of my body is called an ankle. The rings you made for my legs... I mean my tails should go here!

(Olive gives one of the two rings to Elyse, and they each attached one to Mina's ankles)

Olive : There you go!

Mina : (Hugs them) Thank you so much! I really love them.

Elysa : Yay! The Goddess loves our gift!

(Elysa and Olive started to danse around)

Mina : Kids... You just have to love them.

Holly : I'm sorry to interrupt...

Mina : (Turns to Holly) Yes... the monster. Is there anything I need to know?

Holly : I wish we could help you more. I know nothing about this creature... I'm sorry.

Mina : It's alright Holly. Well... I hate long good-byes, so I'm going to be on my way now.

Holly : I also have something for you. (She gets out a pearl) This is our Venus Pearl...

Mina : It's Marvelous... But I can't accept this...

Holly : Please. The Venus Pearl belongs to the Goddess of Venus. It is said that it was a gift by the Goddess of Venus who came here 1000 years ago. It might help you in your battle against your enemy.

Mina : Alright, thank you very much (Holly attached the pearl to one of Mina's anklet) Great! I didn't have any pockets anyway...

Holly : One last thing...

(Holly closed her eyes, and concentrated with her scepter in hand. Seconds later, a growl was heard and a giant eel appeared at the other side of the Plaza)

Mina : An eel! Watch out!

Holly : Please calm down... this eel is tame. It will lead you to the lair of the monster. This way, you will be able to keep your forces, and avoid the long swim to get there.

Mina : You mean I need to ride this thing?

Holly : Is there a problem?

Mina : I guess not... It will be the first time I ride an eel. (Mina swam slowly to the eel. She looked at it, and hesitated. But she had confidence in Holly, so she got on the slimy beast) Ew... It's slimy.

(The crowd of mermaids started to sing for their beloved Goddess)

Holly : This is our song of courage. May it bring you courage and power.

Mina : I'm honored Holly (She bows).

Holly : Best of luck to you, Great Goddess of Venus!

(Holly mumbled some words, and the eel started to swim toward the monster's lair. Mina looked back at the village, and saw Olive and Elysa waving at her. She waved back at them. She tried to spot Nelia to wave at her, but she couldn't see her in the crowd. She didn't see her after they got to the plaza together. As she left the village, she could still hear the song of courage the mermaids were singing for her...)

End of Chapter 4


	5. Underwater Battle, Part 1

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 5 : Underwater Battle, Part1

/ Monster's Lair \

(The eel was swimming very fast, so fast that Mina had trouble breathing. She leaned forward on the back of the eel, to minimize the contact of the incoming water on her face. After some time, the eel slowed down and stopped in front of a mountain of rocks)

Mina : Is this the lair of the monster? (She turned back at the eel... it looked frightened) This is probably it, but... (Before she could think of anything, Mina heard a scream coming from the other side of the mountain) What was that?

(After a couple of seconds, she decided to go see what was going on. She swam carefully around the mountain, and when she got to the other side, she could see a big opening in the mountain... Like a big cavern. She was hearing voices coming from inside. After a big breath, she summoned all of her courage, and went to see what was going on inside)

Voice1: Come on, you slackers. You can do better than that! Whip Slashes Hahahahaha!

Voice2: Please... I can't go on! I'm so tired...

Voice1: Shut up, fish! (Another round of slashes were heard) No excuse! Dig!

(After hearing these words, Mina decided to swim inside the cavern to understand what was going on. She could see a faint orange light coming from the cavern and she swam toward it, with goosebumps running down her spine. When she was close enough, she could see that the light was coming from a big hole in the ground. She could hear the slashes more clearly now, and they were coming from that big opening. She took another big breath for courage, and started swimming down the hole. After a couple of strokes, she could see a very large room at the bottom of the hole. She stopped swimming, and let herself sink slowly so she could have a peek without getting attention)

Voice : Dig, you fools! Whip Slashes Dig harder!

(Mina could see mermaids, and a lot of them. After some observation, she concluded that they weren't mermaids, but really mermen. They were digging in the ground and in the walls with their fangs... Mina could clearly see some mermen were digging with their hard scale tails, since their claws were covered with blood and injuries from previous digs. In another corner of the room, there was a big cage, with at least another dozen of mermen in it, weaken by the harsh treatment they were receiving. And in the middle of it was the ruler of it all... A giant eight-legged squid.)

Mina : (Covering her mouth in disgust) How horrible... (Another round of slashes started. Mina realized that it wasn't a whip she heard, but the sound of the tentacles of the squid whipping the helpless mermen) That's just sick!

(Mina's eyes were closing tighter at each sound of slashing she heard)

Merman: I... can't go on like this.

Squid : What am I hearing?

Merman: You heard me, ugly monster...

Squid : Flattery will get you no where slave. Dig, or face the consequences! (The merman didn't move) That's how you want it, huh? Fine!

(The squid lifted two of it's tentacles... the merman just closed his eyes)

Mina : STOP RIGHT THERE!

(The words spoken by a feminine voice stunned everybody in the mine. Every mermen stopped digging, and were looking around to see who yould dare confront the monster. The mermen in the cages were now holding to the bars, scanning the area too. The squid turned slowly around, only to see every mermen looking around. The source of the voice couldn't be found)

Squid : (Angry) Who dares say that to me? Show yourself, you trespasser!

(The request of the monster was met with a complete silence, which made the squid angrier. And just when it was going to start slashing the mermen again, Mina showed herself)

Mina : I'm up here.

(Everyone in the room, the squid included, looked up. Mina's legs appeared through the big hole in the ceiling, then her body and finally her head. She was letting herself sink slowly through the hole, her golden flowing hair shining in the faint lighting of the room. The mermen were all deeply stunned at what they were seeing)

Mrman1: It's... it's our Great Goddess!

Mrman2: She came to save us!

Mrman3: God... Goddess Venus! She... She's real!

(Although all of the mermen were in awe, the squid wasn't surprised for the same reasons)

Squid : A human? How can a human survive in these depths of the ocean? It's impossible...

Mina : Don't you know? I'm the Goddess of Venus, and I'm here to free all of your slaves.

Squid : Goddess of Venus hmm? I guess you're no ordinary human if you can survive underwater, but a Goddess? I doubt it (Laughs)

Mina : Release your prisoners now, or face the consequences!

Squid : (Laughs) You'll have to be more convincing than that, human!

Mina : Great... what should I do? This squid is at least 10 times my size. What I wouldn't give for my Venus Powers right now You've asked for it!

Squid : No, you did! (Without wasting any second, the squid launched two of its tentacles toward Mina. Surprised, Mina did manage to swim out of the way and avoid the tentacles that went crashing in the ceiling behind Mina) Not bad. I didn't know a human could swim so fast. All the ones I caught and ate were slow swimmers.

Mina : You're... You're pure evil!

Squid : Why thank you! But flattery won't save you for trespassing on my domain.

(The squid launched another set of tentacles toward Mina, which she did manage to avoid again. The tentacles crashed again on the ceiling over the head of Mina. The impact made big boulders of rocks fall, and Mina was hit on her left arm. A small red cloud formed around her arm)

Mrman1: Why isn't she using her powers?

Mrman2: I don't know... At this rate, she'll end up in the monster's stomach. You have to fight Great Goddess!

Mina : (Holds her arm) Ouch! My arm. I wish I could fight... But what can I do without my powers, and underwater... Maybe... ... My... My arm, I think it's broken. I... I can't swim anymore (Floats near ceiling)

Squid : Laughs Is that all you can do, Oooooo Great Goddess Venus? That was too easy. Now you'll be... (The Squid launch itself toward Mina) MY DINNER!

Merman: LOOK OUT!

(Mina looked helpless at the monster coming toward her, like she had lost all hope. But at the last second, she kicked her powerful legs. and moved out of the way of the monster's path. The squid tried to catch Mina with its tentacles, but only managed to hit her instead of grabbing her)

Squid : You got lucky, humaBOOM

(Too concentrated on Mina, the squid wasn't looking in from of him, and went crashing at hi-speed in the ceiling. A loud growl was heard, and the monster fell on the corner of the cage with a dozen of giant boulders. It made a big hole in the cage, and the mermen in the cage left their prison with joy)

Mrman1: She did it!

Mrman2: Goddess Venus... Thank you!

(Mina was still dizzy after being hit by the tentacles of the giant squid. She was sinking slowly to the bottom of the room, where she was greated by the loud cheers of the happy mermen)

Mina : (Dizzy) What... what happened?

Merman: Goddess Venus! You vanquished the squid!

(The merman pointed at the pile of rubble. Mina could see a pair of tentacles coming out of the rocks, motionless)

Mina : (Amazed) I... I did that?

Merman: Yes! That was great, Oh Great Goddess Venus!

Mina : Not again... Please, you can call me Mina.

Merman: But Gr...

Mina : (Interrupts the merman) I know... You don't have to be so formal... Mina's my name!

Merman: If... if you say so... ... Mina (The merman covered his head, afraid of receiving a correction for calling the Goddess of Venus Mina, but after a few seconds, he looked at Mina, and she was smiling back at him) My name is...

Voice : Pyron!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Underwater Battle, Part 2

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 6 : Underwater Battle, Part 2

(Everybody looked back to see who just screamed that word. A purple-haired mermaid was swimming fast toward the group)

Mina : Nelia!

Nelia : Pyron, you're alive (She swims in the arm of the merman, crying) I thought you were dead.

Pyron : Nelia... I'm still alive, and our Great Goddess here saved us all!

Nelia : (Turns to Mina) I'm sorry Mina... I... I followed you. I know it was dangerous but...

Mina : It's okay Nelia (Smiles) I've seen how sad you were in the village... I understand.

Nelia : (Swims near Mina, and hugs her) Thank you!

Pyron : Nelia... Are you sure you should be hugging the Goddess like that?

Nelia : (Smiles) Of course... I've learned to know her, and inside, she's someone just like us!

(Mina smiled hearing those words. She was now surrounded by a crowd of grateful mermen. She did her best to confort them, and talk to them. While she was doing that, a small earthquake made the room shake)

Pyron : The impact of the monster on the ceiling was too big. This room is going to collapse soon.

Mina : Then we should get out of here, and fast!

Nelia : (Starts swimming toward the exit) Come on! The village is all waiting for us!

(As she was swimming toward the hole in the ceiling, a big tentacle grabbed her, and pulled her toward the big pile of rubble, near the cage)

Pyron : NELIA!

(The mermaid screamed as she was pulled by the waist. The rocks started to shake, and the monster emerged)

Squid : Pathetic fools! You think I would die this easily?

Mina : Shit!

Pyron : NELIA! No! You bastard! (Pyron starts swimming toward the monster, filled with anger) Leave her alone!

Squid : Quiet, you fish!

(The squid hit hard the merman with one of its tentacle. Pyron went crashing into the wall, and fell motionless)

Nelia : Pyron... PYRON!

(Mina and the mermen swam toward the squid, ready to attack it anyway they could)

Squid : Insects... I'll crush you all (The squid hit every merman that was coming toward it) I'll crush you all, and I'm saving you for last human!

Nelia : Save yourself Mina! We shouldn't have dragged you into this... I'm so sorry...

Mina : Nelia! Hang on! (She was hit by one of the tentacles of the monster. She's dizzy) Damn you, squid!

Squid : (Laughs) Now watch as this pathetic mermaid serves as my meal!

Pyron : Ne... Neli... a

Nelia : Pyron... I'm sorry.

(Mina watched, as the squid was about to put Nelia in its mouth. She felt emotions filling her heart)

Mina : No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone)

Squid : What... What's happening?

(Everyone looked at Mina... She was floating in the water, her hair flowing all around her head. A pure orange light was glowing around her ankle)

Nelia : The Venus Pearl!

(Mina started flashing, and slowly, a twin of Mina appeared besides her. She was identical to Mina, except she had golden eyes instead of blue ones. The crowd of mermen was completely stunned by what they were seeing)

Mina : Now you'll pay, squid!

Squid : You think you impress me with your cheap trick? I think not!

Mina : Then maybe this will convince you! (Mina lifted her injured arm, and pointed her index into the air, her twin doing the exact same movements. A golden light appeared at the tip of the finger of Mina as she charged her attack) Your time here is done!

Squid : (Laughs) That's what you think! It takes more than a light show to beat me! DIE!

(The squid dropped Nelia, and charged again at full speed toward the two twins. Nelia swam toward Pyron)

Mina : Veennuuss Creesscent Beeeam... (The 2 girls pointed their arm in front of the squid) SMMMAAAAASSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

(The mouth of the twin said the exact same words, although no sound came out of her mouth. Two golden beams emerged from the girls fingers, and collided in front of the monster. The room started to shake, and a big golden sphere build up from the beam of each girl. The room stopped shaking, and a giant golden beam emerged from the sphere, heading directly on the monster)

Squid : (Laughs) YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I'LL...

(The beam collided directly on the monster's face, and penetrated it like soft butter. The beam emerged from the other side of the monster, and ended its course directly on the ground, creating a big explosion. The bloody carcass of the monster sank slowly to the bottom, leaving a big red trail behind it)

Nelia : (Helping Pyron) Mina...

(The Venus Pearl started to lose it's glow... Mina looked at her twin, and her twin looked back at her. Her twin

started to fade away, and just before completely disappearing, she smiled at Mina. The last thing Mina saw was her golden eyes which were visible a couple more seconds than the rest of her body)

Mina : Wow... So much power

(Three of the mermen swam near the monster's body, and slapped it with their tails. A couple more of them went to imitate their comrades, while others went to help Nelia and Pyron. The room started shaking again)

Nelia : We need to get out of here, and fast!

Mina : Yes... Let's... (As she was about to swim, she felt weak and started to sink slowly, holding her head) No.

Nelia : Mina!

(As she was sinking, she felt two heads under each of her arms)

Mermn1: Let me help you, Great Goddess!

Mermn2: You saved us all, we'll help you out of here.

(Mina passed a hand to remove her flowing hair from her face, and looked at the two merman. One of them seemed younger than the rest of the captives)

Mina : Are you... Tear?

Tear : You... Of course, you know everything Great Goddess Venus! Yes, that's my name!

Mermn2: Goddess Venus, I am honored that you know the name of my son.

Mina : Your son? Aven?

Aven : (Surprised) By the Seven Seas! Yes (He bows) I am honored that you know me too!

Mina : (Smiles) Kathy talked to me about you... Poor Kathy, all of her family was taken away from her, and Tear... so young...

Tear : But I'm a tough young merman!

Aven : Tear! Show some manners in front of our Goddess!

Mina : (Smiles) Don't worry, it's okay! I know you are tough Tear. Thank you for helping me... Someone help Nelia and her lover

(She looked in the direction of Nelia, and she saw that already 3 other merman were helping her with Pyron. The mermen were fleeing out of the cavern at an amazing speed. Mina felt the pressure of the water on her eyes, and she just closed her eyes to avoid the pain. She felt a big quake, and she held tighter to her 2 swimmers. After a couple of seconds, she felt less pressure from the water on her face, and opened her eyes. She saw that they were already out of the cave in the open sea. Tear and Aven swam to the bottom, and put Mina on a big rock so she could get her senses back. She looked at the mountain, and it was now just a big pile of rubble)

Aven : Will you be all right, Oh Great Goddess?

Mina : I... I think so, I'm just weak from spending so much energy... and like I said a million times, (She smiles), call me...

Nelia : MINA! (She swam as fast as she could, and hugged Mina) You... you saved us all! (Crying) You really did it! I...

Mina : (Hugging back, smiling) Nelia... (Mina felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned back and saw Pyron) Pyron, I promised Nelia...

Pyron : I know... I know, and I thank you! You saved us all, and we'll never ever forget what you did for all of us!

Tear : A cheer for our Great Goddess!

(All of the mermen started singing for Mina, and she recognized the song : it was the same song Holly and the others sang to her as she left the village)

Mina : (Blushing) Thank... Thank you.

(Nelia took her by the hand)

Nelia : Quick! We need to go back to the village and tell all the others what happened here. (Nelia closed her eyes, and said something in a really low voice. Seconds after, the eel appeared from the side of the mountain) I'll help you Mina! Pyron! Help me please...

Mina : (Tear drop) Great, the eel again!

(All of the merman swam to the eel, and sat on it. Nelia and Pyron helped Mina swim to the eel. When everyone was on board, Nelia talked to the eel and it started swimming back to the village)

End of Chapter 6


	7. Reunion

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 7 : Reunion

/ In the village \

(The village was very calm... All of the mermaids were waiting in circle around the statue in the plaza for their Goddess to return. Away from the plaza, a couple of young mermaids were playing around. At the foot of the statue, two young mermaids weren't playing)

Holly : Olive, Elysa... You should go and play with your friends.

Elysa : No! Mina went to battle the monster that took papa away, and I want to wait here until she returns!

Olive : That's right! Our scale rings will help her beat that squid.

Holly : But they are just rings...

Olive : No they're not! They are special rings that will give her tails ultra speed! And she'll use them to fight the monster! (A tear felt from Olive's eye) You'll see! She'll come back with daddy!

Holly : Olive... I'm sorry. You're right, they will give her powers! (Olive looked with a big smile at her, and she hugged her real hard) I know you miss your dad, Olive. But...

(She was cut by a screaming Elysa)

Elysa : PAPA! PAPA!

Holly : Elysa, what are...

(As she was talking, she heard the growl of an eel and she saw the seaserpent swimming toward the village with everybody onboard. The screams of Elysa were heard all around the plaza, and every mermaid looked up to see the mermen on the back of the eel)

Mermd : She... SHE DID IT!

Kathy : Aven! TEAR! (Crying) You're back!

(The eel slowed its swim, as a flock of mermaids were swimming toward it. The mermen disembarked from the beast and they went to meet the mermaids. Everyone was happy)

Olive : DADDY!

Elysa : PAPA!

Father: (Laughing and crying) My dear daughters! I missed you so much!

Kathy : (Squeezing Tear, crying) Tear! YoU're all right!

Tear : Mom... (Coughing) I can't... ... ... breathe!

Aven : (Laughing) You haven't lost your strength, my dear Kathy!

Kathy : Aven! (They shared a kiss) I missed you so much!

(While everyone was reuniting, Nelia and Pyron were helping a weakened Mina. They brought her in the plaza and put her at the foot of her statue)

Holly : So that's were you disappeared, Nelia...

Nelia : Priestess Holly... I...

Holly : (Smiling) I should be angry at you, but I know you were driven by love.

Pyron : Thank you, Holly.

Holly : Pyron, you are hurt! We need to treat these wounds.

Pyron : I'll be alright...

(Holly turned to face Mina)

Holly : Goddess Venus... Mina. What happened to the squid?

Mina : I... No, we defeated the enemy, and I don't think it'll be coming back soon?

Holly : We?

Nelia : Priestess, I have never seen anything like it! Mina... made a clone of herself, and the 2 of them killed the beast!

Holly : (Puzzled) 2 Goddesses?

Mina : I think the Venus Pearl had something to do with all of this. I felt the presence of... another Venus within me. It gave me the power to send this monster to hell.

Nelia : She was amazing! (Hugs her) She had the double power of a Goddess within her.

Pyron : And she used it to destroy an evil beast that wanted to conquer the whole sea!

Holly : The whole sea? But how?... Not the Trident of the Seven Seas? In that mountain?

Pyron : Yes. But the cave was destroyed, and the mountain crumbled afterward. If the trident was hidden there, it's well under tons and tons of rubble.

Mina : What about this trident?

Nelia : The Trident of the Seven Seas gives the power to the wielder the control of every creature of the seas! It is said that it was forged by a God thousands of years ago to take the control of the sea! It was kept in security somewhere, until it was stolen by an evil being. But this being was destroyed by the power the trident gave to him. We don't know where the trident is now...

Holly : If it was indeed in that cave, it's a good thing that you destroyed the mountain Goddess...

Mina : I bet. Such an evil tool! I hope it never gets find.

(Mina felt some hands touching her feet. She laughed in a cloud of bubbles)

Elysa : See? Our rings did help her beat that monster!

Olive : Yes! It gave her tails the speed she needed to bring our daddy back.

Mina : Thank you very much for your gifts! They were perfect!

Elysa

Olive : You're welcome Mina!

(Mina smiled and hugged them. Holly put a hand on Mina's shoulder)

Holly : We are eternally in your debt, Goddess...

Mina : I was a bit scared, as I never battled underwater... but I think it went pretty well (Mina reaches for her ankle, and takes the Venus Pearl) It's a good thing you gave me this, it came useful. Thank you Holly!

(Mina wants to give it back to Holly, but she refuses)

Holly : You should keep it. It was clearly made for you.

Mina : I can't accept. It's a symbol and a treasure for your people!

Nelia : But the monster was destroyed! We are saved! You can keep it as a gift, and to remember us!

Holly : Please accept our gift!

Mina : Alright... (She puts it back on her ankle) I am really grateful. Wait until I tell my frie... AHHHHH!

Holly : Goddess Venus! What's wrong?

(Mermaids and mermen started to gather around Mina)

Mina : My friends, my family! I have been gone for hours, maybe more than a day! They must be worried! And Raye! She was swimming with me! I disappeared underwater, and they must think I'm dead! I...

Holly : Please calm down!

Pyron : Holly is a priestess, and a priestess has the ability to control time... Don't you have priestess on the dry land?

Mina : Not with these kind of powers... She can really control time?

Nelia : Yes, she can teleport you back to the time when you were searching for your ribbon.

Mina : But then the monster...

Holly : ...will still be destroyed. I can choose exactly where to put you back, without changing some events that have already happened.

Mina : That's an amazing power you have! Why didn't you use it to prevent the monster from attacking?

Nelia : I did at first, but the monster kept coming back until it developed somekind of shielding around its lair to prevent me from reaching the prisoners.

Mina : I see... But it's still incredible! It could come handy when it comes to homeworks and all that school stuff...

Nelia : What's that?

Mina : Oh nothing! (Laughs) Nothing really...

Nelia : (Puzzled) Hum... Alright. Here, you can have your red ribbon back now!

Mina : (Takes it) Naaaaw... you can keep it. I have lots of ribbon at my house. It will make a souvenir for you and the villagers.

Olive : We can keep it? Really Mina?

Mina : Yes sweety. (She gives the ribbon to Olive) It's a gift from me to your village! Just like your scale rings were gifts to me!

Elysa : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

(Olive and Elysa started to swim around, holding the red ribbon)

Mina : (Smiles) Kids are so easy to please. I really love them.

Holly : (Smiles back) I think we should send you back now, because although I can control time, I can only go back a light cycle back.

Mina : A... light cycle?

Nelia : Yes, look at the surface. There's a light coming from above the sea. It goes out at some time, and comes back again. It's a light cycle!

Mina : I can't see the surface from here... It must be pretty deep.

Olive : But... It's right there! (She points) see?

Mina : I... hmm...

Holly : Olive, Mina probably doesn't have our eye sight, especially in the water. She's not a mermaid like us.

Olive : But she's a Goddess! Surely she can see through the water, right?

Holly : Well... hmm... I

Pyron : (Laughs) She got you again, Priestess!

Mina : (Smiles) I can't see it, but that light, where I come from is called the sun.

Olive : The... sun? It's a weird name! But I like it!

Holly : Anyway, we should do this now if we want to get you back in time...

Mina : Alright...

Elysa : But... I don't want Mina to leave us!

Nelia : Elysa... Mina is not a mermaid. She has to go back to the surface world, although I'm gonna miss her.

Mina : Aww... I'm sorry everyone.

(Elysa and Olive hugs Mina real hard)

Olive : (Cries) You'll come back to see us, right Mina? Right?

Mina : Hum... well...

Holly : That's another power of the Venus Pearl. Although I gave you the power to breathe underwater, the Venus Pearl will allow you to breathe constantly underwater. And it will guide you back to our village if you ever want to come back to us.

Mina : Really? Well in that case, yes I will come back to visit you! Maybe I can bring my friends too... but... You don't happen to have a Mercury Pearl, or a Jupiter Pearl? My friends breathe air, just like me...

Holly : No... What are those? But anyway, if your friends hold onto you, they can breathe fine just like you do.

Mina : Cool!

Pyron : Mina, I thank you. I thought every human were bad and ugly persons, but you prove that there are some nice and beautiful humans

Mina : (Blushes) Thanks Pyron...

Nelia : (Laughs) Don't you go and swim after humans, you little fish!

Pyron : (Salutes) No Ma'am!

(Tear, Aven and Kathy swims near Mina)

Tear : I heard you were leaving already? But we wanted to give a big party...

Mina : I'm sorry Tear... It seems I don't have much time if I want to go back in my world without hurting my friends...

Aven : Don't worry Goddess! We know you'll always be with us!

Kathy : That's right! Tear had the idea of making a second statue in your name, to represent your 2nd apparition!

Holly : Tear, that's a great idea!

Tear : Thank you Priestess Holly!

Mina : (Smiles) I look forward to see it!

Holly : Yes... But now, we must send you back! Everyone, stand back as I send our Great Goddess Venus back to her home!

(Every mermaid and mermen gathered around the plaza, leaving Mina in the middle. Holly started to mumble some words. Mina looked back at her new friends : she looked at Pyron and Nelia. Nelia seemed sad to see Mina leave, but Pyron was conforting her. Little Elysa and Olive were crying in their father's arms, but he was holding their heads, waving with his tail at Mina. Aven and Kathy were waving, while Tear was just looking at Mina. She waved back at everyone, smiling. The village started to sing their song of courage again for Mina. She felt a bit shy about it and looked at Holly who lifted her scepter. A bright flash of light blinded her)

End of Chapter 7


	8. Raye!

Mermaids for Venus, by Boyce

Chapter 8 : Raye!

/ Underwater, near the boat \

(Mina had her eyes close, since the light was too bright for her. She opened her eyes after a short time, and she saw Raye swimming in the sea. Mina was really happy to see her friend. Raye looked at her, and pointed to the surface. Mina took one last breathe underwater, removed her flowing hair from her face and swam to the surface. Her head popped up besides the boat)

Mina : (Passing a hand on her wet hair) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH It's air! Real air!

Raye : Wow, you must have been almost out of air...

Mina : Raye! (She swims to her, and hugs her) I'm so glad to see you!

Raye : Mina, are you alright?

Mina : Never been better!

Raye : Good! Any luck with your ribbon?

Mina : I... (She thought about saying something about the mermaids, but she decided to wait to be with all her friends) No, I think it's lost.

Raye : I'm sorry...

Mina : Don't worry Raye. I have others ribbons at my house!

Raye : You do? Good! How about we go back to shore? I'm sure Lita has finished cooking those fishes!

Mina : Yeah, you're right! Let's go.

(Mina swam to the boat, and climbed the ladder. Raye was right behind her, and when Mina's feet got out of the water, she saw the scale rings that the two youngs mermaids made for her)

Raye : Mina, you have seaweed around your ankles... Did you get tangled at the bottom or something?

Mina : (Surprised) Huh? Well, no. It's a very long story, Raye...

Raye : (Climbing the ladder) A long story? Are you sure you didn't swollow too much salt water?

Mina : No, I'll tell you all about it around the dinner. Right now, I want to enjoy the breeze!

Raye : (Laughs) Mina, you're so weird! Here we go!

(Raye started the boat, and they were on their way back to the shore. Mina enjoyed every second of the contact of the wind on her face. She wondered what her friends would say when she would tell her story. She knows it was a hard to believe, but she had some proof with the Venus pearl... A pearl that came from an underwater village where mermaids and mermen live. A village with two human statues in the middle : One of a girl swimming, and the other one of the same girl floating in the water, pointing her finger toward an enemy, and the other arm holding the first arm near the shoulder)

End of Chapter 8 and story!

- After 4 years off the writing block, Boyce is back with a new story! ;)

- I always was fascinated by water (maybe cause I'm a Pisces), so I wrote this little story about Mina (My Fav. Sailor) getting a little water adventure. Sorry all you Mercury fans for putting another character in her element. I think it's simple, but I hope you'll like it. Nothing spectacular!

- Sorry for all the errors, as usual!


End file.
